


Cold Hearts Feel No Pain

by That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark/pseuds/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark
Summary: A female High Elf wizard necromancer by the name of Birel has joined forces with an unlikely ally, a human Paladin named Claire, sent by the king to keep her in check. They aren't meant to get along due to their quite apposing magical devices and alignments yet Birel can't help but find herself infatuated with this God-worshipping, lawful good human and vice versa. However, Birel has remained closed off from the world and others for many years now, is she really willing to risk so much pain and suffering just to be with Claire?





	1. Setting The Scene

Sunrise, sunset, sunrise, sunset, every day used to blur together for Birel ever since she had become a Necromancer (officially by The School of Necromancy) and everybody had begun to treat her as though she carried a plague within her very flesh. That was until she met her.   
Birel had been sitting alone in a tavern, drinking simply to pass the time, when the door behind her burst open with such force even she couldn't help but turn her head. From the outside stepped in a woman with long blonde hair reaching down to her midsection, a soft featured, lightly almond skinned face, obvious muscles, thick metal plated armor covering most of her body, and a longsword sheathed by her side. The woman slowly made her way over to Birel who didn't even bother turning, she simply turned back to the bar and continued to drink. Her black curly hair fell down to her waist and she had the palest skin ever with sharp elvish ears hidden beneath her locks, a frail form, a torn black robe covering her entire body, and a satchel hung to her side.   
The armored woman sat down next to Birel and immediately turned to meet her gaze, speaking in the voice of a captain, strong, determined, ready to attack. "Wizard, would you happen to be this 'merciless killer' I have heard so much about?"   
Birel gave a low smirk, showing off mostly sharpened teeth, before she took a long drag of her mug of ale, setting it down and turning to the lady, retaining her smirk. "And what if I am? Are you here to try and put me in prison? I mean, I assumed that was the case with the getup but, before you make any rash decisions, just know that this very tavern was built upon an old Orc gravesite so I won't go with you. Not easily at least."   
The woman sighed and shook her head, now giving a friendly smile to Birel as she stretched out her hand. "No, actually, I was sent by the king himself to accompany you on your travels and make sure you remain as pure as our lord Mystra would want as well as give him regular updates on your whereabouts and whatnot. My name is Claire, I'm a Paladin. It's truly a pleasure to meet you miss...?"   
Birel groaned and rolled her eyes, finishing off her drink and slamming it onto the counter, gesturing to the Gnome behind the bar for another. She would need one if she really were to deal with this holy freak of nature. "Birel, now shut up, or don't, I honestly couldn't care less at this point. Just let it be known that i care more about my undead soldiers than I do you, and nothing will change that. Also, get rid of that smile, it makes you look like an idiot."

That was over five months ago now.


	2. A Moose Eats Some Bones

Birel sighed as her and Claire trekked through The Purple Forest, named so cleverly after the odd purple trees that took root in the area centuries ago thanks to some disagreeable Orcs. She sighed much louder so as to get her guard's attention and placed a cold pale hand against the deep purple trunk of the tree, knocking a few pink petals loose.  
"What is it now," Claire spoke in an annoyed tone as she rolled her eyes. Ever since she had set out with this oddball Necromancer, there always seemed to be something wrong with her. Either Claire's armor was too loud or her voice was grating Birel's eardrums but no matter the circumstance something was always wrong so of course she would happen to be a bit testy.  
"I just think it's rather annoying constantly starring at your armor-clad ass, especially when it looks just so good." Birel smirked and this earned a blush from Claire, she had actually managed to make the Paladin flustered! Birel then laughed wildly and walked in front of the Paladin, sticking out her tongue at her. "Oh don't take it so seriously. I don't like you, you don't like me, so what's there to blush about?" However, as Birel turned away and began to walk, a massive red blush took hold of her face, why did she complement Claire!? And why the Hell did she mean it!?  
Claire growled and continued to walk, she honestly didn't know why she had blushed, I mean, she felt nothing for this lowly Necromancer nor did she care what Birel thought of her. And besides, she wasn't that good looking anyway. She was jerked violently from her thoughts though when a loud roar echoed to the North of them and she drew her sword, instinctively putting herself between Birel and the noise, much to Birel's visible and audible confusion. This caused the Necromancer to growl as well as she raised her hand and spoke an incantation, causing at least twenty skeleton soldiers wielding scimitars to appear in front of them both. The noise steadily grew louder as it was now accompanied by heavy poundings on the ground as if a dragon itself was racing towards them.  
Only it wasn't a dragon.  
From the shadows emerged a massive fuzzy creatures propped up by four hoofed legs and armed with two enormous antlers on either side of its comparatively small noggin. The moose huffed out puffs of steam and stared down at one of the skeletons before opening its maw to reveal a row of canine teeth. It then wasted no time and picking up the undead soldier within its maw and swallowing it, scimitar and all, without hesitation.  
Casting Claire a worried glance and her returning it, both parties wasted no time in turning swiftly and beginning their sprint out of the forest. Birel stumbled a few times and, at one point, she almost tripped and most likely would've been trampled to death given the massive creature pursuing them both however Claire managed to catch her and sling Birel over her metal covered back, still keeping the same pace as before. The moose was chasing them relentlessly though and soon it was practically nipping at Claire's heels but, in a moment of desperation, she flung herself and Birel over to the side, hugging the Necromancer close to her chest to keep her from getting hurt.  
She had gotten lucky as a moose is notorious for having poor peripheral vision so it simply continued barreling forward, completely bypassing them while both women panted heavily and Birel sighed, they had almost gotten killed! Then she heard it, a loud, bellowing laugh but when she turned, she was met with the scraped up face of Claire, her eyes closed and her mouth wide as she laughed hysterically and then the knight looked down, meeting Birel's gaze with her amber eyes while Birel's silver ones stared back in an attempt to distract from her developing blush.  
Birel quickly pulled away from the Paladin and stood up, helping up Claire to the best of her abilities before casting a simply Cure Wounds spell. She then crossed her arms and turned away, pouting as she kept her blush under wraps. "Um, thank you, you know, for saving me and I'm...I'm, uh, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for being such a bitch during this whole trip..."  
Claire's eyes widened at that before her gaze softened and she smiled, placing one hand gingerly atop Birel's head, gently patting it. "Don't worry about it, let's just get out of here, okay?" Birel nodded and they resumed their pace, slowly resuming their trek, only Birel was beginning to feel something aching inside her chest, something she hadn't felt in a long, long time...


End file.
